Putting down the Papes
by choirnerd98
Summary: What do the Newsboys do when the drop the news and become men? One shots of some of the Newsies as they leave the Lodging House
1. Jack

Jack took a deep breath as he stepped out of the office. His smile stretched from ear to ear and he was practically jumping already. He almost ran out to Katherine and Crutchie, his fists pumping in the air. "I got the job!"

All three of them screamed in excitement and gathered together in a hug. Crutchie pulled out of the group first, but not before he handed Jack a small box.

Katherine smiled at Jack. "You're going to be an amazing teacher, Jack."

"Thanks, Ace. Ya know, now that I'm gonna be teachin' art, I'm gonna see beautiful things everyday, but I don't think it's going to be enough."

Katherine looked at Jack with a confused face as he took her hands.

"I wanna see the most beautiful goil in the whole world, everyday. So, Katherine," Jack got down on his knee as Katherine's eyes started to water. "Will you make that dream come true, and do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Yes, yes. Yes ,yes, yes!"

"Yeah!" Jack slipped the ring around Katherine's finger as a stampede of newsboys came running around the corner cheering.

Katherine tilted in to give Jack a kiss. "Well, I guess it's time to plan a wedding."

* * *

This is going to be a collection of oneshots about the older Newsies. I don't own Newsies. It's 12:18 AM MST, so goodnight, goodmorning, and good everything in between!


	2. Crutchie

So, this will not be a Jack and Katherine fic, but will go through a bunch of the newsboys as they leave the lodging house. This chapter is Crutchie. I don't own newsies.

* * *

Crutchie held his breath as he slowly peeled open the envelope.

 **Dear Mr. Charlie 'Crutchie' Morris,**

 **The Manhattan School for the Physically Disabled is pleased to inform you that we have reviewed your application and would like to offer you a job teaching in our Junior High department.**

 **Hoping all is well,**

 **Steven Carvell**

Crutchie sat down as the news sank in, then shot to his feet and flew down the steps. When he got in the window, all the boys were waiting for him.

"Did ya get it?"

"Ya, I got the job!"

The ground flew out from beneath Crutchie as the boys lifted him on their shoulders and marched him around the lodging house.

* * *

"And of course, we will provide you with lodging here. Meals will also be provided for you. The rest of the terms are laid out in the contract. All you have to do is sign here, here, and here."

Crutchie quickly scrawled his name across the line.

"Excellent, and now Mr. Morris if you will follow me up to your room, and I will give you your keys so that you may move in whenever it becomes convenient."

Crutchie stood up and followed Mr. Carvell as he rolled out the door and down the hall. He watched excitedly as the man pulled a key out of his coat pocket.

"Alright, this is your room and here is your key. I hope you find everything to your liking. I will see you in a week at the start of term meeting."

Crutchie graciously took the key. "Thank you so much, sir!"

Mr. Carvell nodded his head and rolled back to his office.

Crutchie excitedly shoved the key into the lock and pushed the door open. He quickly hobbled into his new home.

* * *

"Crutchie, please let me help you."

"Jack, I'm fine." Crutchie stuffed his clothes into a small backpack as Jack sat on his bed.

"Are you ready to finally move out of the lodging house?"

"What da ya mean, finally? You only moved out two months ago."

Jack sighed as Crutchie zipped up his backpack.

"Alright, I guess I'm ready."

Jack followed Crutchie down the stairs and out the front door. They both walked down the street to Crutchie's new apartment

"So, how does it feel to be a married man?"

"It's great! Although I'm a little bit worried for Katherine.."

Crutchie pushed open the door to his room and tossed his backpack onto his bed.

"Why, what's happening with her?"

"Well, she's just been really sick. I mean, she's been throwing up like every mornin'"

* * *

I hope ya'll liked it. I love you all. I have a really good idea for Racetrack and an idea for Specs. If there are any Newsies that you would like to request, feel free to do so. Oh, ya I hope you all got what I was puttin down. Alright it's actually only 11:07 AM MST so goodnight, goodmorning, and good everything in between!


	3. Racetrack

Hello, readers! So this shot picks up where A Real Family ended so read that first and tell me why it isn't good, please. Then read this. So I have gotten a request for Spot Conlon and Mush and the way I'm going to do these is base them off of your version of them, a.k.a. I will read about them in your stories and make up stories for them because I honestly don't have a very good read on either of those characters. Ummmmmmmm I hope you and enjoy I don't own Newsies.

Racetrack smiled as he watched the kid walk into the lodging house. He turned back around and walked to the train station.

"Hello, young man. How can I help you?"

"Hi, one ticket to Santa Fe, please."

Racetrack gave the man all the money he had been saving up for the last two years. He took his ticket and walked through the gate. After hearing Jack talk about the amazing Santa Fe so much, Race had been inspired. He sat down on a bench and started to daydream about riding the horses that he loved so much. He almost squealed with excitement as his train pulled up to the station. He bounded down the train and slipped into his seat. He pressed his nose against the window as the dingy buildings of New York zoomed past. He said one last goodbye to his city as the concrete gradually gave way to rolling hills and forests. As day changed to night, Race settled in for sleep.

He woke up to bright sunlight warming his face. He stretched out in his seat and looked at the desert speeding by.

"Sir, we will be stopping in Santa Fe soon."

Race nodded his head and grabbed his bag. As he stepped out of the train, he took a deep breath...and started to sneeze his guts out. Once his nose felt completely disconnected from his face, Race got the chance to look around, and saw a saloon. He quickly picked up his bag and marched through the doors...then marched right back out as a man pulled his gun out.

Race sat down hard as another round of sneezing hit him. He rested his face in his hands and thought about how much Santa Fe sucked so far. He wiped his brow and leaned back, his heart aching at how alone he felt.

"Catron leads the Santa Fe Ring in another land scam! Indians and Hispanics out for blood! Read all about it!"

Race quickly looked around and smiled when he saw the newsboy hawking the headline.

 _Maybe Santa Fe ain't so bad._

Race walked over and handed the kid his coin and started to read the actual story.

 _Wow, these headlines are great, he didn't even have to make one up._

As he read the article, his face fell, again. _Santa Fe is just as corrupt as New York, but at least in New York I could breath!_

Race quickly blew his nose and hopped back on the train, he was going back to where he belonged, Santa Fe sucked!

Alright, I hope you liked it! Feel free to request any other characters! Just BTW I live in New Mexico so real events and people were referenced in this story. If you don't know what's being referenced, I wouldn't bother looking it up because New Mexico is really boring. Um I love you all and before I start rambling, it's 11:02 PM MST. So good night, Good morning, and good everything in-between!


	4. Mush

So this was requested by Biankies. I hope it's okay because I honestly read the one story she has of Mush and tried to create a character off that because I've never seen the movie so I actually have no idea about any of these characters. I don't own Newsies.

Mush blew his nose again as tears soaked the front of his shirt.

"Mush, calm down.

"I, bl...ah. sah, sah, sah" Mush buried his head in his pillow.

Blink sat down next to his friend and rubbed his back. "Mush, you're 16 now, and I'm 18. It's time for me to move out."

Mush's sobs continued with a renewed intensity.

"I'm not movin' outta the city or nothin'!"

"I...know.' Mush blew his nose. "But we's been best friends foweva, and without you, I'd probably be dead on the streets by now."

"Why do gotta be so mushy bout everythin, Mush?"

Mush gave Blink a watery smile and shrugged his shoulders. Blink returned the smile and squeezed Mush in a bone crushing hug.

"I can't believe it's been two years already!"

Mush nodded his head in agreement with Blink as he shoved his clothes into his bag.

"How come you ain't sobbin like ya did when I left?"

"Cause I ain't really movin dummy."

Blink laughed as he trailed behind Mush. "Neither was I. Ise just moved down the road."

Mush pushed open the door to Kloppman's room. "Ya, but I'm literally movin down a few floors."

"Fair enough. Ya, ready ta start lookin afta all dees kids?"

"Ya, I think Ise am."

Okay, so I have a request that I'm working on for Spot Conlon but it is pretty slow going. I just got contacts that actually feel good but take forever to put in so I have to wake up super early so no more late nights. But feel free to keep requesting and I will eventually get them done. Have you guys seen the video of Billy Porter's curtain call speech? It is very good. It is currently 3:23 AM MST, so goodnight, goodmorning, and good everything in between.


	5. Romeo and Specs

I'm just going to start this one out with an apology. This is a lame sad chapter but it is needed for another story so here we go.

* * *

Specs rolled over into something warm. He wrapped his arms around it, comforted by the presence. He didn't start to panic until he remembered that he lived in an apartment alone. His eyes shot open and he flew off the bed until he saw the mop of brown hair peeking out from under the blanket.

"Romeo?! Why's youse in my bed?"

"I was tryin' ta sleep!"

"Okay…Why are ya sleepin' in my bed?"

"Well ya know how I was workin' down at the yards?"

"Ya"

"Well Ise got fired cause I hit on da bosses wife. But I gots a job as a bartender at da bar downstairs. So now youse gots a new roommate!"

Specs rolled his eyes and threw on a pair of trousers. "Alright well I'll be back later. Ise gotta go rehearse."

"Rehearse for what?"

"Medda hired me as one of her new dancers."

"Great, well have fun wit dat. Ise is goin back ta bed."

Specs ran down the hall and heard Romeo snoring before he even got his shoes on.

* * *

Okay so this is an explanation for another chapter that I'm about to post. Basically Romeo and Specs live together is all you need to know. It's 1:26 PM MST so good morning, good night, and good everything in-between.


End file.
